


What Happened?

by mad_en



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_en/pseuds/mad_en
Summary: James has a visitor at his door...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little longer than an official drabble should be-just a brief moment between friends. Found lurking on my old Mac

 

_"_ What happened?”

“My _dear brother_ let slip that not _all_ of my friends were purebloods. It was bad enough that they were all Gryffindors, but, well…”

“What did he say?” James asked in a quiet voice.

“Well,” Sirius began, feeling along his cheekbone to see if the gash had started bleeding again, “he informed them that my _closest_ friend-he _thought_ even closer than _you_ , whose bloodline they could not dare question-was a half-blood. Not only a half-blood, but quite possibly something _worse_ , even though he had no proof. Not that they bothered about that.”

“Bastard.”

“Yes, I’ve long thought so. Made a special emphasis on just _how close_ he thought Remus and I are, and well, you can guess the rest.” He shifted the large duffel bag he had slung over his shoulder and James suddenly noticed the school trunk left on the path just inside the gate.

“Can I stay here?”

                                                                                                                                   

                                                                                                                                   


End file.
